Defects
by RammJam
Summary: He was afraid that he would see the truth. That Dib never wanted him to stop. ZaDR /Complete


Fandom: Invader Zim  
Title: Defects  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): ZaDR  
Prompt: -  
Rating: T-ish  
Warning(s): Angst, Violence, Abuse, Language, Brief Sexual...thing  
Word Count: 1,660  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Invader Zim_. I am not gaining anything out of this, except for a few smiles and laughs and 'awe's. Maybe… Hopefully… Just, don't sue me, 'Kay?  
A/N: One of the first Invader Zim stories I've ever written. It's not that great and I'm sure they're totally out of character. Advice on how to fix this would be awesome as I plan to write more of them. They're (or, atleast Dib) is older here, just to...throw that out there. Also, this was originally posted on my LJ and had some of the words in all caps, but I've seen people complain about how Zim is always talking in caps (cruise controlling his coolness) so I changed it just to italics. Hope that makes for a better read.

...Enjoy!

* * *

The bell rang, dismissing the excited children from skool . Dib wasn't even able to get out of his seat before Zim jumped on his desk, startling him slightly.

_"Ahhh!__"_ he shrieked, much to Zim's delight. "What the hell do you _want_, Zim?"

Zim blinked at the absolute rage in Dib's eyes, watching his skinny frame shake slightly.

"...what is wrong, Dib-thing?" Zim questioned, having forgotten what he was going to say, sitting on the desk, facing the human. He was...almost genuinely concerned. After all, it was difficult to have fun torturing Dib if he was in a 'pissy mood', as the humans say.

"I don't want to talk about it. What do you care anyways?" Dib muttered, pushing the alien off his desk. Zim fell back with a startled cry, flailing before he came in hard contact with the floor, feet up in the air and bent over the desk. He groaned in pain, watching through squinted eyes as Dib's feet carried him out of the classroom.

"How _dare_ you push the amazing Zim onto this _filthy_ floor!" Zim yelled, quickly righting himself and giving chase. The whole skool seemed to be empty, the only sound was their feet hitting the ground.

Mechanical legs erupted out of Zim's Pak and he lunged forward, pinning the once more shrieking Dib to the wall with his hands, towering over the human boy.

Slowly Dib stopped screaming and they just stared at each other until the human's breathing slowed down to normal. "...You're hurting me."

"Yes."

"...will you let me go?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Do not _beg_! You are better than that, filthy child!"

"I'm not filthy."

"...you have a big head."

"I do _not!_ Let me go before I...I..." Dib trailed off, brows furrowed as he tried to think. But it was hard to with Zim so close. And moving closer.

Dib almost stopped breathing when he felt Zim suddenly nuzzling his neck, sending a well expected shiver running down his spine and throughout his body, leaving him tingling and warm.

"Z-Zim?"

"Do not question the great Zim. Now, what is wrong, Dib-thing."

The human hesitated, realizing that was a statement, not a question. He wasn't asking him to answer this time - he was demanding it. And Dib could never refuse the alien. Not for long, anyways. He relaxed as Zim's grip on his wrists eased up, their bodies pressed flush together as Zim lowered himself to his long skinny legs, spider appendages disappearing back into his Pak.

"I -" Dib let out a soft noise, unable to think clearly. It felt like the other male was rubbing up against him, purring in his ear.

"I - I c-can-nt..." Dib almost moaned out, balling up his fists. It _felt_ like Zim was humping him because the alien child _was_ humping him. "Can't what?" Zim purred softly, still not stopping his slow movements.

"C-can't...nnngh...can't keep chasi-ing! ...y-you," he managed to get out between gasps and moans as Zim became rougher with each word. "Aaahn..." he whined softly as the alien stopped moving completely, unable to see his wide, shocked eyes.

"What? What are you blathering about?"

Dib struggled for a moment to regain his breath and thought process, trying not to grind his hips up against the other. He hated how complicated their relationship was. Why couldn't Zim just choose to love him or hate him already? He should have never revealed his feelings - should have known the Irken would just take advantage of it.

"My dad...he's worried about me now. I - I'm almost eighteen, Zim. I'll be an adult in most people's eyes, just in a month... If I don't keep my love of the paranormal under wraps, he's going to kick me out. He'll abandon his crazy son forever." he explained softly, staring up at Zim as he pulled away trying to read his expression.

"...stay with Zim," the alien simply said before sliding his reptilian tongue out, dragging the rough, dry muscle along Dib's neck, hissing at the slight burn from his sweat and drawing a moan from the human.

"It...isn't that simple," Dib replied, completely missing Zim's implications. "If anything, I need dad's money and fame to help me. To get into Kollege, to make a name for myself."

Zim frowned, tongue moving in lazy circles down to Dib's collarbone, retracing its path whenever the body aganst his suddered.

"You will not need that, silly stink-human. Zim will destroy this planet before that happens," Zim said with a shrug, looking uncaring.

"I won't let you, stupid alien!"

Zim grinned at that, eyes flashing playfully. "You cannot stop the Mighty Zim!"

"The only thing 'mighty' about you is your coc-!"

Dib stopped himself with a deep, violent blush, eyes wide behind his thick glasses, staring in horror at the wide smirk that formed on the other male's face.

"Is that so?" Zim purred seductively, pressing Dib firmly against the wall so he could completely feel his hard 'mighty coc-'.

"Z-Zim please..." Dib tried to get out, swallowing thickly.

"Stop."

Zim blinked at that, staring at Dib. "'Stop'? You do not mean 'go on'?" he asked, confused. Dib had never told him to stop, even the first time they were together, when Zim kidnapped him to find out how 'lurv' worked and to what extent did the stupid human feelings go.

"No, Zim. I don't. You need to stop - _this_ needs to stop," he forced out, unable to meet Zim's eyes, afraid he would see the truth. That Dib never wanted him to stop.

"It's been eight years. You haven't gotten any closer to destroying Earth. Stop playing with my emotions, Zim. It's cruel. I've loved you for _eight years_ and you've done nothing but scream you hate me, fuck me, then say you love me and send me home before it repeats itself the next day. I can't take it, you're breaking me.

"Just go back to Irk, Zim."

Zim tried to catch Dib's eyes when he spoke, not wanting to believe but wanting proof. "You don't mean that," the alien accused, contact eyes narrowing. "You want Zim to stay."

Dib wasn't sure who the Irken was trying to convince.

"I love you, Zim. You'll always have that - only you. But you _have_ to go back to Irk. For me. For my future and my sanity."

Zim blinked in shock as Dib leaned forward to kiss him softly, the first time the boy had ever initiated it. He pulled away, wanting to punch Dib for making him feel this way, for making his squeedlyspooch hurt.

"Zim can't. My Tallest have banished me. I am a defect."

Dib stared at him as if he knew and Zim yelled, pulling a closed fist back to punch him. His kunckles connected to the human's jaw, his head bashing back into the wall with a resounding _crack_. Zim jumped back, screaming at the boy who slid down the wall with a groan.

"Do _not_ pity Zim, you worthless lesser being! You do not deserve Zim! You do not deserve _anyone_!"

Dib stared at the floor, vision swimming, blacking out every few seconds. His head was killing him pulsing painfully against his skull. He must have had a contusion; he could feel blood sliding down his head, though the skin was completely dry. Still he spoke, "I love you, Zim."

Zim let out a shriek akin to a banshee cry, making Dib's ears ring. He brought his palms up to his ears to try and block the sound, eyes closing tightly. The screamed died off after a full minute and Zim dropped to his knees, panting heavily. Dib grunted as Zim pulled him up by his collar to be face-to-face with each other, trying uselessly to stare back up at the invader.

"You belong to _me_. I will always be here: to argue, to make love, to fight, to protect, to fuck, to hate, and to love. Only you. You cannot escape, _ever_," the Irken hissed and Dib's heart began to beat faster, his sight leaving him for a moment before returning, his body falling limp against Zim, who's arms snaked around him.

_"__I don't want to escape_" Dib wanted to say so badly, but his mouth just wouldn't open; he couldn't form the words.

"Zim will give you all that you need. The Dib needs no one and nothing else. No matter where we are."

Dib managed to let out a small noise and finally gave up trying to keep conciousness. He vaguely felt Zim picking up him, the sound of his feet echoing off the walls loudly in his still ringing ears. He smiled, letting it and the alien's soft, cool skin lull him to sleep, no longer worried or scared.

Ulimately no matter how much damage Zim did to him, Dib knew he would be safe and patched up every time - would be cared for until the end of time.

Because they knew without each other, they were simply unwanted defects.


End file.
